Rainy Cloud
by angelinexo
Summary: Sequel to Please Be Mine. Everyone knew another summer at Camp Rock would be memorable... Nobody said it would be drama free. Especially when Ivy and Nate are both stuck there for the summer.
1. Prologue

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You get to go to Camp Rock for the summer!" Mitchie exclaimed, "What's so bad about that?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm not actually going to Camp Rock for the camp itself, but helping out your mom in the kitchen," Ivy pointed out as they were unloading some boxes from Connie's Catering truck.

"Hey," Mitchie said, handing one of the kitchen employees a box of utensils, "You were the one complaining that you'd be alone all summer. This way, you still get to see me everyday! Plus, you're getting paid. And I'm sure Brown and my mom will let you off a lot, like I did last year. Besides, this way, you'll be way to busy to even think about Nate."

"Mitchieee," Ivy drawled, "This whole camp is about music. How am I not supposed to think about Nate when I hear all this music? Music is his life."

"Ivy," she said, grabbing her cousin's shoulders and staring her in the eye. "I love you. I love Nate. And I know _you_ love Nate. But you made your choice. You have to get over it. And I think a summer at Camp Rock will do wonders."

Ivy pouted. "Fine," she said, grabbing a box of some random cookware. "I'm just gonna go take this to Aunt Connie in the kitchen. I'll catch up with you later."

--

"Dude! I can't believe Connect 3 is back together where we connected!" Jason exclaimed as he jumped out of the limo, full of excitement.

Shane came out after him, a smile on his face. He took a deep breath as memories of his summer at Camp Rock the year before returning. "I know. I'm so glad you guys decided to join me this year."

"For the record, I didn't _decide_ to join you. I was forced by you two brutes to come along this summer," Nate said crankily as he, too, exited the limo.

"Stop being such a Shane and be happy that we get to spend the summer back here together!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, did Jason just insult me?" Shane asked, giving the taller boy an odd look, as he just smiled back innocently. Nate just rolled his eyes. "Hey, isn't that Mitchie over there?" he asked, pointing over the the huge catering truck.

"Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't mobbed you already," Nate said.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Shane replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, c'mon, let's go surprise her now!" Jason exclaimed, running off to greet Mitchie.

"Hey, wait up, she's MY girlfriend!" Shane called after the taller boy, laughing and chasing him. Nate just rolled his eyes with a small smile as he followed at a slower pace.

"Umph," Mitchie huffed as Jason bear-hugged her. "Jason?"

"SURPRISE!" Jason yelled out excitedly.

"Jason," Shane whined. "She's MY girlfriend. I wanted to be the one to surprise her." He grinned as Jason let go of Mitchie, and he grabbed her in his arms, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Shane?" Mitchie said, eyes wide with surprise. "If you're here... And Jason's here... That must mean..."

"Hey, Mitchie," Nate greeted softly.

"Nate," Mitchie said. Her jaw slacked and her face paled.

"Mitchie, why don't you look excited to see us?" Shane asked, a little hurt.

"Uhm, hang on," Mitchie said, pulling out her cell phone, "I just have to make a quick call." She turned her back to boys as she hit number two speed-dial for Ivy. She had to warn her. She nearly stomped on her cell phone in frustration as she got the mechanical recording saying she had no signal. Darn woods!

"Mitchie, is everything alright?" Shane asked, worried about his girlfriend's odd behavior.

"Yeah! I'm just fine!" Mitchie exclaimed overly chipper. "I just have to... Go see my mom about something! Yeah, that's it! I'll see you guys later!" And she ran off. Shane sent an odd look to Jason and Nate. Jason just shrugged and started whistling as Nate was off in la-la land.

"Guys, something's wrong. Let's go check it out," Shane said as he dragged his two friends in the direction where Mitchie was headed.

--

"IVY!" Mitchie yelled as she burst into the kitchen, where Ivy and Connie were unpacking boxes. Ivy looked up, startled, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Mitchie?" Ivy asked. Mitchie was doubled over, breathing heavily from running. She couldn't speak. "Mitchie, are you alright?" Mitchie nodded, holding up a finger.

"Shane... Jason..." Mitchie got out before Shane entered the kitchen.

"Mitchie, what's going..." Shane started, but trailed off, seeing Ivy.

"Ivy," Shane said to himself, the pieces coming together.

"She fucking told you," Ivy burst out of nowhere.

"What?" Shane asked, honestly confused.

"You're not pissed anymore. Mitchie told you the truth," Ivy accused, gaze darting accusingly to her cousin. Shane looked at her guiltily, but was spared any more inquisition by the small girl when the other two members of Connect 3 entered the kitchen.

Time seemed to stand still for Ivy as Nate's eyes met hers.

"Ivy..."

* * *

**So here's the prologue. I know most of this was in the trailer, but I hope you still take the time out to review. **

**As you can see, the sequel still has no title! :( I'm totally blocked. I need some ideas! And I know it's short, but it's just the prologue.**

**It may be a while before the first chapter is posted because I have a bunch of summer assignments I actually have to do now. And then school starts up September 2, so I apologize in advance! I'll try my hardest to update as often as possible!**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

"Nate," Ivy mumbled, face flushing. She couldn't hold back the emotions anymore. She took a step back, bumping into some pots and pans. She fumbled with the cookware, as the others watched on awkwardly, Mitchie wishing she could do something for her.

"I'm, um, I'm just going to go..." Ivy trailed off, feelings hot tears of embarassment, as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Ivy, wait!" Mitchie called out uselessly, but didn't chase after her. She knew Ivy would need some time to compose herself.

Once the back door slammed shut, a voice exploded.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

Mitchie whipped around, surprised to hear it was Jason's voice. Sweet, innocent, funny, naive, Jason.

"She - She's working here this summer. Helping my mom out in the kitchen," Mitchie stuttered, still shocked by the pure venom in Jason's voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're teaching classes here this summer," Shane answered, placing a cautionary hand on Jason's shoulder. "I wanted to surprise you. I should've told you."

"It's not your fault, Shane," Nate said in a soft voice.

Mitchie kept looking at the back door, obviously still worried for her cousin.

"Go on, Mitchie," Shane said softly. "We'll catch up later. We should probably go unpack first anyway." Mitchie gave her boyfriend an appreciative as the rock band left the kitchen.

Once Mitchie exited the back door, she found Ivy sitting on the patio, knees curled up to her chest as tears poured down her face. Mitchie instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"I shouldn't have come here," Ivy sobbed. "Nothing good is going to come out of this summer. Especially with them here."

"You heard Jase?" Mitchie said more like a statement rather than a question.

Ivy nodded. "He -- He has every right -- to be angry with me," she sobbed. "But -- it still hurts. To hear sweet, innocent, Jason like that. At me."

"He doesn't know the truth," Mitchie tried to console. "Now, come on. Wipe your tears and wash your face. Let me introduce you to some of the other campers."

**xoxoxo**

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my cousin slash best friend, Ivy. She's helping out my mom in the kitchen this summer," Mitchie introduced to a crowd of teenagers. "This is Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron, and Sander."

"It's nice to meet you," Ivy replied politely, a fake smile on her lips. She politely shook hands with Mitchie's camp friends. However, when she came to Sander, he brought her hand to his lips, much like her first encounter with Nate. The memory whirled around her thoughts as tears welled up. But seeing his flirtatious smile made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while: just plain old good about herself.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you," Ivy winked, feeling a genuine smile replace the fake one. She noticed Mitchie raise an intrigued brow.

"Oh, so when I was the kitchen help, it ruined your rep just to be at the same table with me, but now that my cousin's the kitchen help, it's acceptable to hit on her?" Mitchie teased.

Sander held up his hands in defense as the others laughed, Ivy watching in confusion. "Don't put Barron's words in my mouth." They all laughed.

"Oh, so did you hear?" Caitlyn announced excitedly. "Connect 3's here this summer to teach some classes."

And just like that, her good mood disappeared as her shoulders slumped, fighting to keep the fake smile in place. Mitchie shot her a worried look. Nobody else had seemed to notice.

"You must've met them, right?" Caitlyn asked, turning to Ivy. "Everyone knows they stayed in your hometown so Shane could be close to Mitchie."

"Yeah," Ivy forced in a small voice. "They're all cool guys."

"There they are! Hey guys! Over here!" Caitlyn called out. Ivy felt her stomach drop to her toes, seeing no escape.

"Hey, Cait."

Ivy's heart joined her stomach as Nate reached to give Caitlyn a hug. _Cait?_

He froze momentarily, noticing that Ivy was there, but then regained his composure and acted as if nothing were the matter.

"You guys are friends?" Mitchie asked, apparently just as surprised as Ivy.

"Yeah, we met a couple summers back, before Connect 3 was big. And we've just recently been in touch again," Caitlyn explained with a smile.

Ivy tried her hardest to focus her attention on that single lone tree in the far distance and fight back the sudden urge to punch Caitlyn in the face. She wouldn't want to get sent home on her first day on the job. Wait a minute, the summer was bound to suck anyway, so maybe...

"Ivy?" Shane repeated. Ivy snapped out her daze and glanced over at Jason who was glaring at her, before shifting her attention to Shane, apparently the only Connect 3 member that didn't have an issue with her. Which reminded her, she needed to have a little talk with Mitchie about keeping her mouth shut...

"Sorry, Shane," Ivy apologized. "I guess I'm still in shock that I'm actually here at Camp Rock, ya know?" She offered him a weak smile. "Actually, I think I'm going to go head to my cabin and unpack, maybe get a nap in before I actually have to work. It was nice meeting you all."

"Why don't I accompany you? You never know what could be lurking in these woods," Sander offered. Barron and Lola rolled their eyes at their friend's obvious attempt to spend some time alone with their new friend.

"Yeah, sure," Ivy said. She just needed to get away from Nate and Caitlyn, fast.

As they walked away side by side, only Mitchie noticed Nate's face flinch ever so subtly as he watched Sander oh-so-casually throw his arm around Ivy's shoulders.

This was going to be an interesting summer indeed.

**xoxoxo**

"So, Ivy, how'd you get roped into working this summer?" Sander asked casually, arms swinging by his side. Ivy had playfully pulled out of his embrace, feeling someone's gaze burning her back as they had walked away.

Ivy shrugged. "Nothing to do. Needed to get away. At least this way, I get paid to spend the summer with my best friend."

"Needed to get away?" Sander asked. Boy, was he sharp. "What do you mean?"

"I went through a pretty bad break-up," Ivy answered after a moment. "It's a long story." _And still not finished_, she thought.

"We've got all summer," Sander offered, smiling.

She smiled back. "I might take you up on that sometime," she said. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend at camp, would it? "But I'm really drained."

"Alright," Sander said. "Will you be at Open Mic tonight?"

"Open Mic?" Ivy inquired.

"Yeah, it's where some of the campers can show off a bit. There are other jams, too, throughout the summer for us to showcase some of our skill, leading up to Final Jam at the end of the summer."

"I see. Well, I'll try and make it," Ivy smiled.

"It's a date," Sander winked, before walking off.

Ivy smiled to herself. Maybe the summer wouldn't be so bad, after all?

* * *

**So here's the first chapter of Rainy Cloud! Much thanks to ashl3yj0nas43v3r for the title suggestion! I just took one of them and shortened it :) I want to thank everyone so much for the support! As I type this, I already have 14 reviews, 7 faves, and 29 alerts on thie story! :D**

**I just want to let you know that I wrote this chapter when I should have been writing my two essays that I need to have done in like a week. That's how much I love you. So please return the love by continuing with the AWESOME reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ivy and the plot.**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ivy, wake up."

Ivy tossed and turned, hiding under the covers, mumbling incoherently. _Thank God, this was all just some horrible nightmare..._ she thought.

"Ivy, Mrs. Torres told me to come get you. You have to go help set up snacks for Open Mic Night."

Not immediately recognizing the male voice, she peeked her head over the covers and squinted her eyes against the setting sun. "Sander?" He nodded brightly, happy that she remembered his name. Damn, apparently, her nightmare was reality. "Ugh, leave me alone."

Sander seemed unfazed as he yanked the covers off her. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty," he teased. "Don't want to be late for our date."

Sander's smile and general good mood seemed infectious. Ivy found herself smiling as she got up, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't give up, do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he grinned.

"Fine, let's go," Ivy said, running her hands over her black hair.

**xoxoxo**

As Ivy and Sander walked back to the mess hall, Ivy found herself falling into comfortable companionship already with Sander, even going as far as to allow Sander to keep his arm around her shoulders as he told random, funny, and most likely embellished stories from home.

Once they arrived at the mess hall, Ivy's eyes immediately sought out Nate, her heart falling when she found him talking animatedly to Caitlyn. Though she tried to be as subtle as she could about it, the act did not go unnoticed by Sander, who had felt her shoulders slump and had followed her gaze to the curly haired member of Connect 3.

And though Sander was a boy, and therefore genetically dense, he grew up with three sisters, knowing full well not to ask Ivy about it... yet, at least. They had just met, after all.

But if Sander had kept his gaze on Nate for just a millisecond longer, he would have noticed the hardened look on Nate's face as he saw them.

"Something you're not telling me, Ivy?" Mitchie teased as she approached Ivy and Sander, who were now standing with Lola, Barron, Ella, Jason and Peggy, Shane on her heels. Can you say whipped?

Ivy just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully at her cousin. Mitchie couldn't help but smile; she hadn't seen Ivy happy in so long, it was good to see her smiling. If only it would last...

"Hey guys," Caitlyn greeted, joining the group. Nate followed behind her, as painful as it was for Ivy to see.

"Hey, why don't you go up for Open Mic," Sander suggested, nudging Ivy with a wink.

"I suck at everything musical related."

"She sucks at everything musical related."

Nine pairs of eyebrows shot into the air as Ivy and Nate both answered Sander with the exact same words. Ivy tried to ignore it.

"Yeah, I can't sing, dance, play an instrument or anything," Ivy confessed, ignoring the curious look she was getting.

"But you can write songs," Mitchie offered brightly. "You've been scribbling in that notebook of yours for months."

"Mitchie," Ivy scolded. "You're not supposed to know about that." She flushed.

"Why not?" Mitchie defended. "They're really good!"

"You read them?!" Ivy exclaimed, turning a deeper shade of red. Every one of those songs she had written had been meant to be personal ways to release her emotions about how she was dealing with the whole Nate thing. They were never meant to be read by anyone but her.

"Okay, guys?" Lola interrupted the cousins' spat. "Try to keep it down. Sander's up there about to freestyle."

Ivy's head spun to the stage, not having realized that Sander had left her to go up on stage with Barron. Sander had a mic in hand while Barron was dropping a beat.

"**So we're back at Camp Rock  
Throwing it down  
Everybody do the wave, it's coming around  
We got all of Connect 3 over here  
And Mitchie Torres and the gang over there  
Who's this beautiful girl in front of me?  
Man, she's caught my eye, it's Ivy  
Now everybody on their feet  
Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!  
Everybody's having a good time  
So I fulfilled my duty  
So all my ladies, shake ya booty!** "

The crowd laughed along as Sander and Barron made their way off stage. Meanwhile, Ivy was blushing furiously at the little shout-out Sander had given her in his freestyle. She was so flustered, she didn't even notice Nate's face twitch noticeably when Sander winked at her.

**xoxoxo**

"Ugh, I'm so tired already, and I have to be up early, so I think I'm gonna go head back to the cabin," Ivy announced after Open Mic was over.

"Hey, with Tess touring with her mom, Caitlyn's bunking with Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella. I was going to have to deal with a cabin to myself, so why don't you join me?" Lola suggested. Ivy felt a wave of belonging wash throughout her body.

"That'd be awesome!" Ivy exclaimed. "I'll just have to let Aunt Connie know, and I'll bring my stuff over."

"I think we know where _we_'ll be spending a lot of our time," Barron said, nudging Sander who was winking at Ivy. Lola and Ivy just rolled their eyes good-naturedly, knowing that they wouldn't dare break the strict rules in cabin sharing.

"You guys are such flirts," Caitlyn laughed. Ivy shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward at being called out by her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend on "flirting" with a guys she just met.

"Well, I'll just see you guys in the morning," Ivy said, leaving.

* * *

**I apologize greatly for the super sucky, short chapter! I don't know why I got hit with writer's block so early on in the story! It's not even because I was so busy with homework, I just honestly suck. I'm SO SO sorry!! I hope you still take the time out to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Ivy and that's about it. Oh! And Sander's rap was written by my cousin, Jaron, because I didn't want to make your eyes bleed by reading a rap written by me! Hehe. If you liked it, props go to him! :D**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

The first couple of days of camp, Ivy did her best to avoid Connect 3 completely. She would have tried to avoid Caitlyn, too, but that proved to be too difficult as she and Mitchie were practically inseparable once camp classes officially started. The only time she didn't see Caitlyn with Mitchie was when Mitchie was hanging out with Shane.

After thinking about it, Ivy decided that it was somewhat comforting to know that Caitlyn was almost always with Mitchie; at least she wasn't with Nate.

"Hey, Ivy, do you wanna chill with me and the guys before our next class?" Sander asked Ivy after lunch, where Ivy was helping clean up the mess hall. Connie was nearby, clearing some dishes, trying to look like she wasn't listening.

"I would, but I should really help Aunt Connie in the kitchen. It is my job after all," Ivy told him. Sander's smile only dropped a fraction. It was the third day in a row Ivy had declined his invitation.

"Alright," Sander said, only a hint of dejection in his voice. "I'll see you later."

"You know, honey, I love how dedicated you are to the job, but you can have some fun, too," Connie told her niece, setting down the dirty trays to face her. "This isn't a twenty-four seven job. Go have fun, make some friends. That Sander boy seems to like you."

Ivy pulled on a fake smile. "No, that's alright. I'm here to work, not have fun."

Connie gave Ivy a knowing look. "You're avoiding that Nate boy, aren't you?" Ivy looked down to the ground. "I don't know exactly what went on between you two, but you can't hide from him forever, Ivy. You're going to have to face him eventually."

"I know," Ivy conceded. "But can't I just hide out here until camp's over, Aunt Connie?" She pouted. Unfortunately, it didn't have the same effect as when she was five.

"Now what kind of aunt would I be if I let you hide from your fears?"

"The best aunt in the whole wide world?" Ivy grinned.

"Nice try," Connie smirked. "Now go catch up with that Sander boy. I'll finish cleaning up." She smacked Ivy's butt as she reluctantly followed after Sander. "Oh! And if Nate ever does anything to upset you, just remind him that we're the ones who handle all the food around here."

Connie smiled as she heard Ivy's laughter from the behind the door.

**xoxoxo**

"Hey, Sander! Wait up!" Ivy called out, jogging to catch up to the boy. Sander's face lit up as he saw her. Once again, Ivy found it hard to fight off a smile when she saw his smile. "Change of plans. You're stuck with me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sander teased, throwing his arm around Ivy. Apparently, this was their "thing" now.

When they arrived at the lake, where their next class was apparently going to be held, Ivy saw that everyone was already there, huddled together. Ivy hated the way her stomach churned as she noticed Nate standing awfully close to Caitlyn.

"Hey, who's that singing? She looks kind of familiar," Mitchie commented, referring to the curly-haired brunette girl singing acapella by the lake, a small audience gathered around her. Ivy agreed, she looked quite familiar...

"Shari?" Nate said aloud, and Ivy realized who he was talking about.

"The waitress?" Ivy questioned.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and Ivy, puzzled. "You both know her?"

"Oh, she was the waitress at one of the restaurants in Mitchie's hometown," Nate answered, leaving out the more intimate details. Ivy felt her heart constrict at the memory of that night.

Once Shari finished, (she had an amazing voice!), she recognized Ivy and Nate and made her way over.

_Oh, just shoot me now,_ Ivy thought.

"Hey, you guys are the cute couple from the restaurant," she exclaimed brightly. "I'm Shari, remember me? The nosy, meddlesome waitress?" She laughed. "I can't believe we're all at Camp Rock! What a small world, huh? So are things between you guys? I missed the end of the conversation because my boss was threatening to fire me for socializing with complete strangers... again."

Six pairs of eyes widened as they digested what Shari had just implied, Shari just waiting for an answer innocently, looking back and forth between Nate and Ivy. Mitchie and Shane tensed, expecting some sort of explosion. Jason just continued to glare at Ivy, which he hadn't stopped since she arrived. Nate and Ivy just blushed silently.

"You guys dated?!" Caitlyn was the first to speak, shocked.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Ivy retorted meekly, shrugging.

"Dated? As in past tense?" Shari asked, confused. "But you two looked so in love."

Oh, if only looks could kill...

"In love?" Sander repeated.

"I think I've said too much already," Shari said, a bit scared at the glare Ivy was giving her. "I'll just catch up with you guys some other time! Bye! And sorry!" And with that, she bounced away.

"Okay, what's going on?" Caitlyn asked, inquisitive glaring at Nate and Ivy.

"We dated while I was in town," Nate offered. "It was nothing serious."

Ivy could feel the tears prickling her eyes. Damn being emotional.

"Yeah," Ivy agreed quietly, though it killed her to say it. "It's all in the past now."

Caitlyn looked once more between Nate and Ivy before accepting their story. "Alright."

Sander, on the other hand, wasn't fooled quite as easily. **(That's a shocker, a guy being more perceptive than a girl hehe...) **Even after only knowing Ivy for a short period of time, he could hear the pain in her voice as she said that. Mitchie and Shane, too, were sending worried glances Ivy's way, but she was determined not to break down in front of everyone. And especially not in front of Nate.

"You know, I should probably go back and help Aunt Connie finish clearing things out. I really shouldn't have left her to clean up by herself." Ivy fumbled, wanting nothing but to get out of there, away from the curious glares of her new friends. Without waiting for a response, she left the group, willing her tears to just wait a few more minutes before bursting.

Instead of heading towards the kitchen, like she said, she ran out to the lake, collapsing on the dock in tears.

After a few minutes of openly sobbing, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see it was Sander.

"Ivy..." he started.

"Please, Sander," Ivy croaked, "Not now. Just... not now."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sander asked, feeling helpless. He hated seeing Ivy like this and not understanding and not being able to help.

"Can you -- Do you think you could get Shane for me?"

"Shane? Are you sure you don't want me to get Mitchie?" Sander asked, confused as to why she would ask for the pop star rather than her cousin and best friend.

"Yes. I need... I need to speak to Shane. Please." Sander just nodded and left.

While waiting for the pop star to arrive, Ivy tried her best to get the sobs to subside and make herself slightly more presentable. Getting up from her fetal-like position, she sat up straight, dangling her legs off the dock.

"Sander said you wanted to talk to me?" Shane asked, approaching the smaller girl. He was confused as to why she would ask for him. While they had been friends during his stay in their hometown, he had never been as close to her as Nate or Jason had been.

"I'm really sorry for having to put you in the middle of this," Ivy apologized. Shane sat down next to her on the dock. "I just... I didn't know who else to talk to. Me, you, and Mitchie are the only ones who know the whole story."

"Why didn't you ask for Mitchie?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Caitlyn's her best friend here at camp. Even more so than me," Ivy said a little bitterly. "And I don't want to have to put her between me and Caitlyn." Shane nodded understandingly.

"So what's up?" Shane asked.

"I just," Ivy said before bursting out into tears again. Instinctively, Shane wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller girl, rubbing her back. Ivy leaned into him, soaking his shirt with tears.

"I'm so sorry," Ivy said once she was able to control her tears, remaining in his embrace. "I've just... God, I've been such a mess for a long time now." Shane just remained silent, not knowing how to respond to this. "I don't know how much Mitchie told you... but I regret how I ended things with Nate. I cared about him so much, I still do. I just... I thought I was doing what was best for him."

"I know you did," Shane said in a soothing voice.

"I miss him," Ivy whispered. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Did he... Did he miss me?"

"He missed you so much, Ivy," Shane told her. "I guess Mitchie didn't tell you because she didn't want you feeling guilty, but Nate was really torn up about it for the longest time. I had never seen him like that before. It scared me. He'd cry at night when he thought we couldn't hear him, but we did. He'd write songs like crazy. I looked at a few when he wasn't around, and they were all so depressing. He never stopped caring about you, Ivy."

"But he's moved on, hasn't he? To Caitlyn."

"I honestly don't know," Shane admitted. "But can you blame him?"

"No, I can't," Ivy confessed. "And that's what makes it even harder for me. Because I can't blame him. I can't be angry with him. If I could, I wouldn't be as depressed. But it's my own fault."

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps behind them, and an angry voice exclaimed,

"Shane, how could you?"

* * *

**Cliffie! :) Who do you guys think it is? I haven't completely decided who it should be, so you never know, your opinions and any suggestions could sway me ;)**

**So to make up for the extraordinarily sucky chapter before, here's another one! Much longer, and hopefully much better! But honestly, after this, updates will be much more spread apart because I STILL haven't finished any of my assignments, and I have six days until school starts.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, you should know by now.**

**Please review and let me know what you loved, what you liked, what you hated? Favorite lines! :)**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Shane, how could you?"_

Ivy and Shane simultaneously whipped their heads to the familiar voice, realizing how bad their current situation could be misunderstood.

"This isn't what it looks like," Shane immediately defended. Ivy mentally wanted to slap him. Way to sound guilty.

"It really isn't," Ivy added in a weak voice, throat still slightly sore from crying.

"Then tell me what it really is. Because to me, it looks like you're pretty close to Ivy, who's your girlfriend's cousin and your brother's ex," Sander said, looking suspiciously from Ivy to Shane. The anger was gone from his voice, after seeing how genuinely upset Ivy looked.

"I just... I just really needed someone," Ivy replied lamely.

"Then why Shane? Why not Mitchie? Why not me?" The pain was evident in his voice.

"Because Mitchie would be conflicted. And Shane's the only other person who knows the truth. About everything."

"Then tell me, Ivy," Sander pleaded. "I want to be there for you. I want to help, I want to understand."

Ivy turned to Shane, who gave her a knowing look.

"Maybe you should, Ivy," Shane started. "You can't bottle everything up. Maybe if you share your pain it won't hurt as much?" The uncertainity in Shane's voice made the latter statement sound more like a question. He wasn't too good at dealing with emotional girls.

Ivy turned back to Sander's pleading look. He had always been good to her, ever since she first arrived. And if there was anyone at camp she would be willing to spill the whole story to, it would be him.

"Alright," Ivy said, her gaze to the ground. She looked to Shane, who nodded encouragingly. "There's more to my previous relationship with Nate than either of us have mentioned."

"What do you mean?" Sander asked curiously.

Ivy was silent for a moment, her face towards the ground. When she looked up to face Sander, her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she admitted for the first time out loud, "We loved each other."

"Love? As in really love?" Sander questioned. Ivy nodded, a tear dropping to the ground. "What happened?"

"I screwed up. I lied, I broke his heart, and I lost him."

"C'mon, Ivy, you know there's more to it than that," Shane said softly. "Give yourself some credit."

"I don't deserve any!" she snapped, turning to Shane. "All that matters is that it's my own damn fault, and now I have to live with my punishment of watching him be happy with someone else."

"So you still love him," Sander stated more than asked. Ivy nodded, tears still falling. Would they never end?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it hurts!" Ivy cried out, and Sander cringed. "It hurts to see him, with _her_; it hurts to think about it, to talk about. I just..." She closed her eyes, her breathing ragged. "I just don't know if I can handle it. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"You are strong enough," Sander encouraged, crouching down to be level with her.

"You've only known me for what? A week?"

"That's long enough for me to figure out that you _are_ strong. You are strong enough to get through this. If not, let me help you."

Ivy wiped her tears to look at Sander, and she saw the honest, caring, passion in his eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked him. She didn't even notice Shane had snuck off, leaving them with privacy.

"Because I like you, Shorty," Sander winked, and Ivy couldn't help the smile creeping through the tears.

----

A couple of days later, Sander waited for Ivy to finish cleaning up the mess hall after lunch before heading off towards the lake together towards his next class.

Before they reached the lake however, Sander stopped abruptly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sander asked. Sander and Ivy had gotten even closer over the last couple of days, and Sander was adamant about helping Ivy get through this rough patch. However, he knew that it was still kind of soon and didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready.

Ivy gulped before nodding. "It's now or never, right?"

"Are you sure? Because if you're not ready..."

"Sander," she interrupted him. "I'm ready. Let's just go before I completely change my mind."

They continued towards the lake in silence. As they got nearer and nearer to the gang, Ivy could feel the butterflies starting to act up again. She grabbed Sander's hand, surprising him. They shared a knowing look as they laced their fingers together, and Sander gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Before the arrived to where Nate and their friends were standing, however, Shari approached them out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about the other day," she apologized to Ivy. "I didn't mean to embarass you guys or anything. I tend to act before I think, and it sometimes gets me into messes..." she paused as she noticed Ivy and Sander's intertwined hands. She raised a curious brow as she asked, "Are you two..." She motioned towards their joined hands.

"Oh, no," Ivy explained, though not taking her hand from his. "Sander's just..." She looked at him with an appreciative smile, "He's just the only thing keeping me going right now."

"Don't listen to her, she's just still in denial," Sander teased, "She'll find out soon enough she's in love with me." Shari laughed, although she had a sort of sixth sense that things were going to be quite interesting during their stay at Camp Rock.

Ivy just rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Sander's comment. "Hey, Shari, do you want to join us and our friends?"

"I'd love to!"

Shane was telling the gang a story from their tour when the trio arrived. Seeing Nate, Ivy's grip on Sander tightened. Sander just rubbed circles with his thumb to try and calm her down.

"Hey guys, you remember Shari from the other day, right?" Sander introduced, seeing as Ivy was on the verge of another break down.

"Yeah, you were the girl singing a Capella, right?" Shane asked. Shari nodded enthusiastically. "You're really good."

Shari beamed. Getting a compliment from THE Shane Gray was a moment she'd probably never forget.

"You don't mind if she joins our little group, do you?" Sander asked. Nobody protested.

All of a sudden, Mitchie noticed Ivy and Sander's hands.

"Whoa! Did I miss something?" Mitchie blurted out.

"What are you talking..." Shane started before following Mitchie's gaze. "About?" Ivy's cheeks tinged slightly, but she held her ground. Shane's eyes immediately sought Nate's. He just barely caught the hurt in his eyes before they went emotionless.

"Are you guys dating now?" Caitlyn asked innocently. Nate's shoulders tensed.

"Score!" Barron said, giving Sander a pat on the back while Lola rolled her eyes.

"No, we're not dating," Sander answered for the both of them.

"Ivy, can I speak to you for a moment... in private?" Mitchie said, pulling Ivy aside for some privacy before she could protest. "Okay, what is going on?! I obviously missed something. I know you still love Nate, but do you seriously think trying to make him jealous with Sander is going to work?! Not to mention that you'll be breaking the poor guy's heart! He's really into you, Ivy. How could you just play him like that?"

"Time out, Mitchie!" Ivy cried out. "First of all, I'm hurt that you actually think that I would use a guy's emotions to try and make somebody jealous."

"This isn't just _somebody_, this is Nate, the guy you've been pining over for the past two months," Mitchie interrupted.

"Shut up, Mitchie! If you would just listen to me for two seconds, you would know that I am NOT using Sander to make Nate jealous. If you even sat down and really talked to me in the past week, you'd know that Sander knows everything that went on between me and Nate, and he's trying to be supportive and help me through it, unlike someone else who I thought was my best friend, but apparently ditches me the moment Saint Cait walks into camp," Ivy burst out.

"See, you_ are_ jealous of Cait and Nate!" Mitchie said.

Ivy threw her hands up in frustration before stalking off towards camp, Sander and Shari quickly following.

* * *

**OMJ, I am so so so so so infinitely so sorry for not updating in like... three months?! School's been super hectic and writer's block sucks, and I know you don't want excuses, but here's (finally) another chapter of Rainy Cloud. There may be errors, and it's definitely not my best, but I just had to get SOMETHING out to you loyal readers. Hopefully, now that we have two weeks (!) of winter break, I'll be update hopefully at least once more before school starts back up?**

**Review and let me know what you think! I did originally have Jason to be the one to "catch" Shane and Ivy, but realized that it was too early in the story for that to happen, so let me know what you think of this. Once again, I apologize so much for the long wait.**

**xoxoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 5

"Shorty, what's wrong?" Sander asked once he caught up with her.

"Are you okay? Did she say something mean? 'Cause I can totally go yell at her for you if you want me to. It's the least I could do," Shari offered.

"Mitchie... she just.... URGHH!" Ivy screamed in frustration. She turned around and punched a tree.

"Whoa there, Shorty," Sander said, grabbing Ivy's now bleeding hand and examining it. "What did that tree ever do to you?"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Ivy mumbled, nursing her hand. Sander pressed his shirt to her cut, but she winced in pain, "Fuck!"

"You should probably get that checked out," Sander said softly.

"I will, I will," Ivy muttered. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's the tree you should be apologizing to, not me," Sander smiled. "So you wanna tell us what Mitchie said that got you so fired up?"

"She just..." Ivy let out another scream of frustration. "She accused me of _using_ you to try and make Nate jealous. She was scolding me for being heartless because you're really into me and I shouldn't be playing with your heart."

"Well, Mitchie was right about one thing," Sander said. Ivy's glare turned to him before holding up his hands in defense and saying, "I _am _really into you." He winked, and that's all it took for Ivy's scowl to turn into a small smile.

"But you and I both know where we stand. It's not like I'm deceiving you or leading you on or anything," Ivy continued, running her non-bloody hand through her dark hair. "And it just pisses me off that she would even think that. She's supposed to be my best friend. I've literally known her my whole life! You'd think she'd know me better than that. And so I let off a little steam telling her how she's been neglecting me for Caitlyn and she just screams again that I am jealous."

"But you are jealous, aren't you? Of Caitlyn's relationship with both Mitchie and Nate," Shari asked. "Even I can see that."

Ivy was flabbergasted at her frankness. Ivy just stared at Shari, speechless.

"I mean..." Shari corrected. "Stupid Mitchie. She had no right."

"Ugh, I hate you," Ivy glowered. Shari stared wide-eyed. "I hate that you have a point."

* * *

"Whoa, what was that about?" Nate asked, his eyes trailing after Ivy when Mitchie returned to them.

"Nothing. Just a little disagreement. We'll get over it in a couple of days once we cool down," Mitchie said, trying to brush it off.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "You two haven't seemed... as close as you guys usually are."

"Well, it is summer camp. She's been busy with helping Mom, and I've been busy with classes. Now shh, Brown's coming and class is about to start."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Mitchie and Ivy kept their distance from one another, "cooling off," in Mitchie's words.

Mitchie was too oblivious to the real problem, and Ivy was too stubborn to try and extend the olive branch.

"Shorty, why don't you just talk to Mitchie already?" Sander asked, helping Ivy clean up the mess hall after breakfast one day. "It's obviously killing you to not be on speaking terms with her."

"Be-_cause_," Ivy replied with a huff, "She hurt _my_ feelings. _She_ should be the one to apologize to me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"So you think giving her the cold shoulder's gonna be more effective than talking to her straight up?" Sander asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, no," Ivy admitted. "But she really hurt me. _She_ should be asking _me_ for forgiveness."

"Whatever you say, Shorty," Sander muttered. Ivy could be so stubborn sometimes. "Let's get going. Shari's waiting for us for the new lyric writing class."

* * *

On the way to the lyric writing class, Ivy stopped almost dead in her tracks.

"Shorty, what's wrong?" Sander asked.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing important."

She turned back and walked towards the cabin, trying furiously to erase the image of Nate and Caitlyn holding hands she had just witnessed.

The jealousy burned like a poison, and it was eating her alive.

* * *

"Sander, can I ask you something?" Ivy asked quietly. It was after class, and campers were given free time. Sander and Ivy sat on the dock in silence, just staring out at the distance.

"What's up, buttercup?"

Ivy smiled at his nicknames he was constantly calling her. "Do you think I'm pathetic?"

"Pathetic? Of course not, Shorty," he answered. He looked at her, but she just stared out at the horizon.

"I mean, it's okay if you do," she continued. "I am kind of screwed up."

"You are not screwed up," Sander told her. She turned to look at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Why do you like me?" she asked. "It would be so much easier for all of us if you didn't like me."

"How would that make things easier?"

"If you didn't like me, and weren't your amazing self, then I would have had no problems leaving camp the minute I saw Nate. Then Mitchie and I wouldn't be fighting. I wouldn't be as pathetic and heartbroken as I am. And you never answered my question." She turned to him with an inquisitive look.

"Why I like you?" Sander repeated the question. Ivy nodded. "It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Well... you're beautiful, first off. Inside and out. And, well... like I said, it's hard to explain," Sander said, flushing a bit.

She tentatively laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sander wrapped an arm around her in response.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Unbeknownst to Sander and Ivy, Nate walked by, a crestfallen look gracing his face.

* * *

"Hey, Cait," Peggy said one day during lunch. The gang was clustered in one corner, divided into two tables; Jason, Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella at one table; Lola, Sander, Barron, Ivy, and Shari at the other.

"What's up, Peggy?" she asked. Everyone was having side conversations with one another, and nobody was the center of attention.

"Is it true that the song, Just Friends, was written by Nate about you?"

All of a sudden, the two tables quieted down, awaiting the response. Ivy immediately tensed at the mention of that song, and Sander grabbed her hand to calm her.

Caitlyn flushed, aware that all eyes were on her. "Well... why don't you just ask Nate."

All eyes turned to Nate, and it seemed as if the whole mess hall had become silent.

"Well... yeah," Nate said, ears tinging pink, not looking anyone in the eyes. All at once, Peggy and Ella burst into giggles instantly turned to gossip mode. At the other table, Ivy's fork clattered on her plate.

Sander looked to her, worried. "Ivy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ivy whispered. "I'm just gonna take a breather. Getting a little stuffy." With that she got up from the table abruptly and walked out the door, just a tear fell down her face.

Sander was about to follow when he noticed Nate sigh and get up to follow Ivy also. Instead of racing him, Sander decided to play a little detective and shadow him.

"Ivy, hang on," Nate called out when they were nearing the forest and caught up to her. Instead of replying, Ivy quickened her pace, wiping at her face furiously. "Ivy!" He caught up quickly and grabbed her wrists, turning her around.

"Leave me the hell alone, Nate," Ivy said, trying to subdue the tears.

"Ivy..."

"Leave me alone!" Ivy snapped.

"Why the hell do you even care anymore?" Nate asked, frustrated.

"Because that was the song you wrote for _me_," Ivy hissed. "It means something to me. I thought it meant something to you; to us."

"There is no 'us' anymore, Ivy."

Ivy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know, I know."

"So why do you still care?"

"Just because there's no more 'us' doesn't mean I don't care," Ivy yelled.

"Why are you so pissed?!" Nate screamed. "YOU broke up with ME, remember?"

"Of course I fucking remember," Ivy cried. By now, the rest of the gang had followed and were watching the scene unfold before them. "It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life!"

There were several gasps among the group of friends as this bit of information was revealed. Realizing everything she had tried to keep under wraps was now public, Ivy wiped away her tears and turned around, Nate too stunned to even speak. Last second, Nate grabbed her wrist once more, stopping her.

"Don't try and say you regret it now," Nate started, "Don't try and play the victim."

_THWACK!_ Ivy slapped Nate right across the face, her eyes burning with anger. She turned and stomped away.

Nate started to follow her, but Sander quickly blocked his path.

"I believe the pretty girl wants you to leave her alone," Sander said, standing toe to toe with the rock star. Nate took a step back, before walking away, head down, hands in his pocket, obviously upset. Once Sander was satisfied that Nate wouldn't attempt to follow Ivy again, he took off after her himself.

The rest of the group stood in shocked silence.

Caitlyn, as the spokesperson for the group, turned to Mitchie, Shane, and Jason, the only other people who could know what had happened.

"What's going on here, Mitchie?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**I'm so so sorry I didn't get a chapter up before break ended. I don't even have an excuse this time *hangs head in shame***

**And I know this is definitely not my best work. It's sort of choppy, slightly random. I just really wanted to get something out to you guys, you deserve something after all this time.**

**So I definitely wrote all of this when I should have been working on my argumentive essay for english... which sorta counts for a lot on my midterm for next week. See how much I love you guys? :)**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**

**xoxoxo**

**P.S. Check out my JBFFA account/stories here: www. jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive. com/ viewuser. php? uid= 929 (without the spaces of course :))  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Sander found Ivy sitting against a tree, knees curled up to her chest, crying profusely.

"Why do I do this to myself?" she cried as she felt Sander approach. He quietly kneeled down to her level and wrapped her in his arms. Instead of speaking, he remained silent, letting her cry it out. "_I_ broke up with him. It was_ my _choice. Why am _I_ the one who's still a mess?"

Sander just stayed there in his slightly uncomfortable position, rubbing her back, letting her cry it all out. Who knew growing up with a bunch of sisters would come in handy someday?

"Why do I still love him?" she cried softly.

"Because he was your first love," Sander started, feeling it was time to put in his two cents. "We may be young, but we still know what love is. He was your world for a while; no matter how things ended, it's going to be tough. He's probably just as torn up about it as you are."

"But - But he's already moved on. To Caitlyn," she hiccuped.

"Maybe that's his way of dealing with his pain," Sander suggested. "Maybe you should do the same." He said the last part very softly. Ivy almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, matching his whisper, looking up at him through her tears.

"Maybe I'm asking you to give me a chance," he asked her softly. "Ivy, I hate seeing you like this; hurting, crying. I want to be there for you. I want to be the one you smile for, I just want to make you feel better. If you'll let me."

Instead of responding with words, Ivy tilted her chin up, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Alright, Mitchie, will you please update us on everything that just went down?" Caitlyn demanded as the rest of the group listened intently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mitchie tried to scapegoat.

"Mitchie, cut the crap," Caitlyn snapped. "What the hell is going on?"

Mitchie sighed, unable to find a way out of it. "Nate and Ivy dated while they were in town. They more than dated. They fell in love."

"Are they still together? Am I the other woman, or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"No," Mitchie said. "A couple of days before they left, Ivy broke up Nate. She wanted to end things before it got too hard to say goodbye. Nate didn't agree."

"But Ivy was persistant. She told him she never loved him, and a lot of other hurtful things, so that Nate would move on," Shane continued. It was all out of the bag now, there was no use hiding anything. "But afterwards, Nate was still a mess. He really loved Ivy."

"Ivy felt horrible about it, too. She cried for weeks after he left," Mitchie concluded.

"Wow," Barron said in the stunned silence.

"Wow is right," Caitlyn added.

"Even with Tess gone, things just can't be drama free for us, can it?"

* * *

"So does that mean you're giving me a chance?" Sander asked with a smile on his face.

"Do I need to kiss you again to make it clearer?" Ivy teased.

"That would help," Sander teased, as they kissed again. Afterwards, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry, Sander," Ivy apologized.

"For what?"

"You've been so amazing to me this whole time. You've been my rock; my best friend," Ivy explained. "And I've just completely been so self-absorbed in my own self-pity. And you deserve way better than that, Sander. Much better."

"You are the best for me," Sander smiled.

"You're too good for me, Sander," Ivy smiled, relaxing into his arms, heartache and tears long forgotten. "You really are. Are you sure you want me? The dysfunctional, nursing-a-broken-hearted Ivy?"

"I am one hundred percent sure," Sander told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Okay, cause I'm just warning you, Sander. I'm not really the most stable person right now," she told him honestly.

"I know. Are you sure you want to try this? Because I can wait until you're ready," Sander asked, concerned.

"No. I'm ready. I need to let go of Nate, and I think this will help," Ivy started. "Because when I'm with you, I feel happy for once. I feel safe. I feel loved."

"Good," Sander said, hugging her tight. "Because you are."

* * *

Nate sat on the porch of his cabin, his guitar in his lap, a notebook and pen sitting beside him. He strummed a few chords, paused to think about it, then quickly scribbled his thoughts into the notebook.

"Hey."

Nate looked up, startled, to see Caitlin standing in front of him. "Hey," he replied.

Caitlin sat down next to Nate. "So Mitchie filled us all in earlier," Caitlin said awkwardly. "And I just hope you know that I understand." She placed her hand over his, Nate's expression puzzled. "I understand that you've just gotten out of a relationship that was very important to you. That you were hurt by someone you loved, and you're not gonna just get over that right away." Nate continued to stare at her, confused. "What I'm trying to say, Nate, is that I'm here for you. I like you, and I was wondering if you'd give me a chance."

* * *

"You said no?"

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now," Nate explained.

"Don't tell me you're still hoping to get back with Ivy," Jason asked. The two band mates were hanging out in their cabin, and Nate told him what had transpired the night before.

"But she regrets it," Nate said, a hint of hope in his voice. "She didn't _want_ to break up with me. She still loves me…"

"Do you still love her?" Jason asked. "After everything she's done to you, all the tears you cried, all those painful songs you wrote… You still love her?"

"Love isn't something that goes away, Jase," Nate pondered aloud. "Even though she did hurt me, I still love her. I always will."

"Sometimes, I just don't get you, Nate."

"What has gotten over you lately, Jason? This isn't like you. Why are you so against Ivy? You two used to be just as close as we were."

"It's none of your damn business."

And with that, the older boy grabbed his guitar and stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

**Oh wow. Has it really been almost TWO YEARS since I've last updated? I am so, so, so sorry, and I understand if you have lost interest in this story. Life happens, I suppose and my interest flitters around to various activities. For those of you sticking with you, my deepest gratitude goes out to you. **

**But yes, another chapter of Rainy Cloud. I suppose FINALLY seeing Camp Rock 2 this weekend jarred my inspiration:) Please let me know what you think. I know it's short, but I figure it's better than nothing. Hopefully it won't take another two years for another update.**


End file.
